A Letter
by Opaline Orlin
Summary: Sepucuk surat beramplop biru yang ditemukan Ino di dalam lokernya.


A Letter

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning ! ABAL, OOC, OOT, TYPO, ABSURD DLL

.

.

.

.

.

Ino menyenandungkan lagu iklan oreo sembari berjalan menuju loker-nya. Dia baru saja selesai numpang _wifi_ -an gratis di kelas sambil menunggu tiga orang temannya selesai latihan basket. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 15.50,dia harus bergegas sebelum ketinggalan bus. Saat akan memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam loker,dia melihat sepucuk surat beramplop biru. Ino mengambil surat tersebut dan kembali memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam loker. Saat akan membuka surat tersebut,seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ino, cepat ! bus-nya sebentar lagi datang" teriak Naruto yang baru saja selesai latihan basket bersama teman-temannya . Dengan terburu dia memasukkan surat beramplop biru tersebut kedalam tas dan menyusul Naruto.

"Mana Sasuke dan Gaara? Tumben sekali mereka mau ikut basket, biasa juga udah pulang bareng Shikamaru" tanya Ino saat dia dan Naruto tiba di depan gerbang

"Ke kamar mandi sebentar. Nggak tau tuh. Awalnya sih, mereka males tapi pas kamu bilang mau pulang bareng aku habis latihan basket mereka langsung mau ikut. Ah iya katanya kamu mau kenalin aku sama Hinata? Kapan?"

"Ck,pasti mereka mau nagih traktiran gara-gara aku kalah taruhan waktu itu. Sial !. Aaah soal itu, nggak jadi ah. Enak aja masa temanku yang baik hati itu aku kenalkan ke cowok _playboy_ macam kamu"

"Oh iya,kamu kan belum traktir kita. Iiiih Ino,kamu kan tau aku aslinya nggak gitu. Lagian aku nggak pernah pacaran kok sama cewek-cewek itu cuma temenan" sangkal Naruto

"Awas aja kalo kalian minta yang macem-macem ya !. Temanan dari mana ? Kalo temanan rasa pacaran sih iya" sindir Ino

"Inoooooo, _please_.. _please!_ Kenalin yak sama Hinata. _Please_...!" mohon Naruto sambil menggelayut di lengan Ino. Tetapi Ino sama sekali tidak menanggapi, dia asik memainkan _smartphone_ -nya. Ino juga sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Naruto yang suka memeluk atau melakukan skinship se-enak jidatnya,karena mereka sudah berteman sejak orok. Ino, Naruto , Sasuke dan Shikamaru telah berteman sedari lahir karena rumah mereka yang berada dalam satu kompleks. Sedangkan Gaara baru pindah ke kompleks rumah mereka saat mereka berumur 10 tahun. Jadilah mulai saat itu Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Gaara menjadi teman dekat.

"Minta apa lagi dia?" tanya Sasuke sekembalinya dari kamar mandi dengan Gaara

"Lepasin temanmu satu ini nah Sas,nempel-nempel kayak lintah aja" Ino mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari gelayutan manja Naruto. Gaara segera menarik Naruto menjauhi Ino sebelum Ino melepaskan pukulannya pada Naruto. Tak lama bus yang mereka tunggu tiba dan mereka segera menaikinya dengan Naruto yang masih memohon pada Ino.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ino segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Rumahnya memang selalu sepi. Ayahnya baru akan pulang kerja sekitar jam setengah tujuh malam sedangkan dia anak tunggal dan Ibunya telah meninggal saat dia berumur 12 tahun. Untungnya ibu dari ke-empat temannya menganggap Ino sebagai anak mereka sendiri jadi dia tidak terlalu merasa kesepian. Saat hampir terlelap,Ino teringat soal surat bersampul biru yang ditemukan di dalam lokernya tadi. Ino segera mengambilnya dari dalam tas. Surat itu beramplop biru muda polos, tanpa hiasan ataupun tulisan. Dan inilah isi dari surat tersebut

 _Ino,_

 _Awalnya aku ingin mengatakan secara langsung padamu, tetapi aku belum siap untuk itu. Oleh karena itu, aku akan mengatakan lewat surat ini terlebih dulu._

 _._

 _Ino,_

 _Kau tidak perlu mencari tahu siapa aku,karena akan ada saatnya aku akan berterus terang padamu. Nanti. Tidak sekarang. Tapi percayalah, aku tahu dirimu sejak lama._

 _._

 _Ino,_

 _Kau tahu apa saja yang aku lakukan untukmu? Aku rela menunggu dirimu selama berjam-jam agar bisa pulang bersamamu,aku mencari-cari alasan agar bisa lebih lama bersamamu,bahkan aku rela membuang kesempatan bersekolah di luar negeri demi bisa satu sekolah denganmu. Aku selalu mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Saat kau harus pulang telat aku selalu bertanya ' Apakah kau akan pulang dengan selamat?' 'Apakah kau membawa payungmu jika nanti hujan?' 'Apakah kau membawa syal?' saat musim dingin tiba dan hal-hal lain._

 _Semua kekhawatiranku adalah selalu tentang kau. Kau._

 _._

 _Ino,_

 _Aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya . But,as long as i can remember aku sudah menyukaimu. Aku selalu tersenyum jika melihatmu atau hanya mendengar suaramu saja sudah membuatku senang. Aku pikir aku sudah gila karena terlalu menyukaimu._

 _._

 _Ino,_

 _I love You_

.

Ino mengerjap beberapa kali setelah membaca surat manis tersebut. Dan bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang memberikan surat dia harus berkonsultasi dengan ke-empat temannya besok. Ino segera melipat kembali surat yang diketik tersebut,ya surat itu tidak ditulis tangan tetapi diketik, mungkin untuk menghindari kalau-kalau Ino tahu identitas si _secret admirer_ dari tulisan tangannya. Kemudian Ino menyimpan surat tersebut di dalam laci meja belajarnya.

.

.

Keesokan paginya saat Ino dan ke-empat teman cowoknya berada di dalam bus ,Ino mulai membahas perihal surat itu

"Eh,kemarin aku dapat surat di lokerku"

"Hah? Surat apa? Surat penahanan karena suka memukul orang? Akhirnya " tanya Naruto sarkatis yang dihadiahi Ino pukulan keras di kepalanya.

"Kira-kira kalian ada yang tau nggak siapa gitu yang suka aku? Teman- teman cowok kalian misalnya?" tanya Ino penasaran sambil menatap ke-empat cowo yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aduuh Ino,itu cuma surat iseng. Banyak kok anak kelas lain yang dapat surat semacam itu" jawab Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Ino.

"Benar kata Naruto,jangan terlalu dipikirkan" Kali ini Shikamaru setuju dengan Naruto

"Jika surat itu benar-benar surat cinta pasti orang itu tidak waras" Naruto menambahi

"Benar-benar sudah hilang akal dia menyukai gadis gila yang suka memukul sepertimu" ini kata Sasuke. Tentu saja setelah mereka selesai mengolok-olok Ino,gadis itu tanpa segan memukul Sasuke,Naruto,dan Shikamaru tanpa ampun. Gaara yang dari tadi hanya menjadi penonton tampak tidak ingin melerai baku hantam antara teman-temannya tersebut.

.

Bus pun akhirnya berhenti di halte dekat sekolah lima sekawan tersebut. Satu persatu penumpang bus itu turun. Dan bisa dilihat bagaimana rupa ketiga korban keganasan Ino. Baju mereka tampak berantakan begitu juga dengan rambut mereka akibat berkali-kali dijambak Ino.

"Waaah benar-benar. Luarnya memang perempuan tapi tenaganya macam atlet UFC aja" komen Naruto setelah Ino menjauh dari mereka.

"Kalian juga sih keterlaluan. Tapi, bukankah sikapnya yang seperti itu yang membuatnya tampak menarik?"

Naruto, Shikamaru , dan Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan antara terkejut dan aneh.

"Ckckck, tipe wanitamu buruk sekali" setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto segera berlari menuju kelas disusul Shikamaru yang sudah menguap ngantuk,meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara yang masih berdiri di depan kelas Ino. Gaara dan Sasuke tanpa sadar memperhatikan Ino yang sedang asik bercerita dengan Hinata.

.

.

Dan mereka berdua pun tersenyum tipis.

End

.

.

Hohoho maafkan jika amburadul yaaaaa #deepbow#. Ini akibat stress UAS jadi melarikan diri sejenak dengan nulis cerita gaje ini. Bisa tebak siapa diantara mereka yang ngirim surat ke Ino? Wkwkwk. Kemungkinan akan buat sekuel-nya kalo nggak malas hahahaha. Okay bagi yang membaca cerita saya,saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih. Bye~


End file.
